


All Good Things

by Semiraimis



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Off Canon, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), School Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semiraimis/pseuds/Semiraimis
Summary: Byakuya Togami is not sure what to expect when he arrives at Hope's Peak Academy





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit off canon, but oh well.
> 
> Edit: Just realized this has the same title as Future episode 11

He is not sure when he notices her.

For all Byakuya knows, it could have been the day he met his classmates at the entrance ceremony. He stood in the main hall of Hope’s Peak Academy with his arms crossed, scanning the crowd of eager students conversing with each other. 

Or maybe it was during the first day of classes, when everyone introduced themselves at the beginning of homeroom. The girl with deep burgundy hair crept up to the front of the classroom, mumbled name, and introduced herself as the Super High School Level Writer. She then trudged back to her seat with a gloomy expression. Touko Fukawa. That was her name.

Instead of going straight to his dorm that day, Byakuya decided to take a detour to the school’s library. He looked under the section marked F. “Fukawa, Fukawa, Fukawa,” he softly muttered as his fingers grazed the books. He eventually found one of her books, and subconsiously cringed as he read the description. 

Nevertheless, he brought it back to his dorm, and to his surprise found himself captivated by the story. Romance was never an interest of his; he thought such a bond would only leave him vulnerable to failure. However, that did not stop him from finishing the whole book in just one night. 

It was more than he expected. In her book, he found intricate characters, woven together through a complex, but entertaining plot. When he finally put the book down, the clock on his nightstand read 2:00 AM. 

The next day after his classes finished, he ended up in the library looking for more of her titles. Byakuya read her books as much as he could, but only in secret, of course. He did not need his classmates to know that a man of his stature would read a book on such a insignificant topic. 

He noticed that she was in almost all of his classes. She usually sat hunched over in her seat, quiet for most of the time, trying her best to go unnoticed. After class, instead of spending time with the other girls, she would try her best to avoid them.

One weekend, he happened to find her in the school library. He decided to ask her about the numerous novels she has written. His question was met with what one could hardly call an answer. The girl stuttered and mumbled as she talked. Definitely not what he expected from someone who has written exemplary pieces of literature.

They formally introduced themselves. 

“My name is T-touko Fukawa. W-who are y-you?” She drew her arms around herself, trying to take up as little space as she could.

“Byakuya Togami.”

Afterwards, they both retreated to different corners of the library. He opened the book he picked out and began to read. He would catch her glancing at him more than a few times.

\---

He is not sure why he kisses her

It was a couple of months after he officially became a student of Hope’s Peak Academy. Everyday after class, Byakuya and Touko would go to the library together and read in silence. They did not mind the silence though; it was strangely comforting.

Ever since they started meeting regularly, their classmates would constantly tease them. Byakuya only thought the remarks as childish banter. He gives them the same response every time. He does not like her in that way. No, definitely not. 

He sat in the spacious library next to her. He looked away from his book for a moment and saw her gently pulling on her braids while reading a copy of F. Scott Fitzgerald’s The Great Gatsby. 

He looked away from his book, and watched her facial expressions she read. Her eyes would widen when something exciting happened. She would raise her eyebrows when she was surprised. She would smile when she read a part that amuses her. 

Byakuya resumed reading his copy of Touko’s own novel. Halfway through the book, he stumbled upon a passage that caught his eye. The two characters were kissing. She described the event meticulously, and it made him wonder if she has ever kissed anyone. He was curious to know if the act would make him feel as elated as she described. He doubted it would. 

On their way back to the dormitory, he asked her to come to his dorm. She nervously obliged and followed him into his room. 

Byakuya closed the door behind her and the two moved towards the center of the room. He sat on the bed and motioned for her to follow. “Touko have you ever kissed anyone?” His question is met with a confused, slightly offended look on her face. “N-no, never, why do you want to know!” she replied, shoulders hunched. “May I try something?” he questioned her. Her eyes widen and she turns red. “O-okay.”

She becomes even more shocked when he leans in, closing the gap between them. Never in a million years would she think Byakuya Togami would kiss a person such as her. His hand found his way to her shoulders as she remained frozen in place.

After he pulled away, they just stared at each other. “Byakuya,” she whispered, her eyes wide. 

\---

He is not sure why he bonds with a serial killer

“I’m taking a break.” Byakuya placed his book down on her nightstand and glanced at the stacks of books scattered all over her room. That day, Byakuya and Touko decided to study together in the privacy of her room. He strode over to a stack secluded towards the corner, and picked up the book on top. Crime and Punishment.

Byakuya grimaced at the condition of her room, and took the book over to her. “Touko, you need to clean your room.” He began to sweep his hand on the cover. “Look at all of the dust you let build up.” 

Touko dropped her book onto the bed sheets, and began to crawl away from him. “No, d-don’t do that!” She brought her hands to her nose, and sneezed. 

He could never predict what he would see next. The person sat in front of him was definitely not Touko Fukawa. An elongated tongue and gleaming red eyes were not traits the writer possessed. This ‘new’ person in front of him introduced herself as the infamous serial killer, Genocider Syo. 

They chatted for a bit, and discovered new things about each other. She said she would spare him, he was told that Touko and Syo shared the same body. It was an interesting experience to say the least.

\---

He is not sure why he sleeps with her

Byakuya had always considered the act as a form of entertainment for mere commoners. He would hear his classmates raving about the subject, but he never understood what was so great about it. That was, until he spent one night with Touko.

There was nothing that special about the circumstance. They just ended up in her room. on her bed. 

He has never let anyone touch him in such an intimate way. He found the feeling intoxicating, and sharing the moment with her made the event even more marvelous. 

Afterwards, he gets up and dresses himself, preparing to leave. “Wait!” Touko exclaimed. Byakuya paused. “Can you stay?”

He turned towards her and frowned. “I don’t want to be seen walking out of your room in the morning. What would the others think?” He reached out for the door handle and paused.

“Goodnight, Touko.” He continued back towards his own dorm. It was rather late, so the hallways were dark and empty.

Byakuya walked into his dorm and crept towards his bed. As he lain motionless in his bed, he felt lonely for the first time in a while. Even know he did what was best for their relationship, it did not quell the desire to hold Touko in his arms as they both drifted off to sleep.

\---

He is not sure when he falls in love with her

He has spent about a year and a half at Hope’s Peak High School. Slowly but surely, he grows closer to his classmates and teachers. One year ago, he would consider any type of relationship a weakness. He has changed quite a bit.

They are sitting in the library, their usual meeting place. He holds his copy of Catch-22 in one hand and a cup of coffee in another. There was nobody present in the room but them, which was expected on a weekend.

They sat together and read. He could usually focus on his book with no distractions, but something seemed off. He could not stop peeking little glances at Touko.

“What are you reading?” he questioned her. 

“Hamlet,” she responded. “Have you ever read it before?”

Of course he has. He was immersed in Shakespeare's writings at a young age. 

“No, I haven’t,” was his reply.

Byakuya set his book down on the table and watched her as she went on about the plot, characters and setting. At one point, he stopped listening.

He looked at the way her mouth moved when she spoke. He heard the sound of her voice. He watched her face light up when talking about a part she found amusing, which made him show a faint smile.

He loved everything about her. He loved her. 

\---

He is not sure why it had to turn out this way

Everything was chaotic. He heard shouts and screams coming from the hallway behind him. Earlier, someone had told him that the two twins were attempting to capture and erase their memories. He could only imagine why they would do something as horrific as that.

He ran down the hall past the dining area, trying to make it towards his dorm. He lost contact with Touko on the second floor. They probably have erased her memories by now. It pained him to know that she had forgotten the two years they had spent together. 

“Dammit!” he hissed.

“Togami-kun!” a voice yelled. He jerked his head towards where the voice was coming from. They must have been approaching the A/V room. He wasted no time and fled into his room, locking the door behind him. Byakuya dragged himself to the back of his room, near his desk.

Not soon after, he heard a bang at his door. “Come out,” a voice sang in a eerie way. 

Byakuya turned towards the wall and drove his fist into it. The pent up anger and frustration of the past couple hours was released one he started his assault. His fist was bloody and aching, but he did not seem to feel it. He ceased his ambush on the wall and sat down on the floor, drawing his knees towards him. Would he see his friends again? Would he see Touko again? Would he even remember them?

He felt fear for the first time in a while. The banging continued. “Grab the key,” one of the girls ordered.

Almost immediately after she said that, he heard the door to his dorm creak open. There stood Junko Enoshima with a deranged smile on her face. “I found you Togami-kun!” He could swear he saw her twitching. “I already dealt with Fukawa-chan! Now it’s your turn Togami-kun!” She squealed, as if she were speaking to a child. 

Suddenly, Byakuya smiled, and his fear fleeted from him. Even if he did forget her, he would definitely fall in love with Touko Fukawa all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a Les Miserables fan fiction I read a while back. Sadly I do not remember the name. Kudos and comments are appreciated.


End file.
